Innerhel Wiki
'Innerhel 'Wiki *9TH DOOMY GODS POLL HAS ENDED* Berkan Karalar (O-Title: Winter Bringer) has won the /9TH DOOMY GODS POLL\ ' His new title is '''WINTER. ' '''ALL HAIL TO WINTER Following other (banished contestants) listed down. * Paul-Gallic (Soul Crusher Title: Dark Shadow. Rank: God's League) * Rob Erich (Soul Crusher Title: Stone. Rank: God's League) * Per Ström (Soul Crusher Title: Storm Bringer. Rank: God's League) * Grendel Matlak (Soul Crusher Title: Void. Rank: God's League) 684 Arthicles has been send to @metalwiki 97 Page has been archived AND YOU CAN HELP! More info at @metalwiki (doom-metal section) @darkworld.ru @smsseassons @metal-archives What is Inner-Hel? Inner-Hel is a community created and supported by the Writers of '-' dark-world.ru - ''' The '''Inner-Hel Project created firstly in the early 2000s. Firstly it was a alternative page on Mount of Doom. (an old http based dark metal forum which is closed years ago). After that, Inner-Hel started to become a page at dark-world.ru. In that time it was getting hosted by (Sweden). The main used langue was Swedish. And it didn't had Multi-Langue support. With the 200+ ( & more ) riff infos, band notes & created improvs. It became a place of Doom Metal Guitarists. After that in the first Soul Crusher seasson (which is happened in May 2004) it started to use as Supportive page. (meaning by that followed list started to archived/created/supported by Inner-Hel) * Archiving the Records * Creating Polls for Seassons * Let people know Amateur Doom Guitarists * Making the Achivments in 3 alt. pages The old guitarist of Wine from Tears (which is selected a soul crusher by community) is writed this article about Inner-Hel '' If you've been paying attention to underground metal at all for the past couple of years, I'm sure you will have noticed that the doom subgenre has become more popular then ever, with great bands frequently finding their way into mainstream publications and non-metalheads falling in love with the genre. But there are people who is not in the mainstream line. Also there is so MANY people who doesn't be a part of mainstream bullsh*t. Inner-Hel is letting people know about others who feels the same way like them. And making an (OTHER WORLD) for doom metal's musician community. The Inner-Hel is a place for people of the night for me. I am truly honored knowing & supporting inner-hel for years. '' -''Evgenia Nesterova (Soul Crusher Title: Hjordis)'' Inner-Hel is now rarely used by the writers and community. Sometimes Inner-Hel pages on dark-world.ru and hymn-immortal.sw gets closed by the moderators and editors. (The fact behind this; Inner-Hel is now only gets used in Seasson Poll times). From November/2015 to ?. Inner Hel Started to get used only by the God's League of Soul Crushers. The List of Soul Crusher's (Seene-Vivaldi/God's League Included) You can find the list of soul crusher's in metal-archives. Created by: ☀ Murmur_666 _Vorst_ PauricX and the moderators of M-A In the Loving Memmory of Ana Sambol (Another one of us who walks in the shadows...) -Inner-Hel Community Born in 1989 - Death by 2018 Category:Browse Category:Metal Category:Doom Category:Soul __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__